Butterfly Delusions
This short story takes place in Alanna Carter's past, in her borderline insanity phase. Enjoy and review if you like or what I can work on :) Its taken from Alanna's perspective and yes, she is borderline insane. Which means, dont be worried if she mentions odd things. I've finished it just now. Lots of love, ~ Kat ---- Butterflies.... Beautiful creatures, flapping their elegant, colorful wings. Unique, and just.....Just beautiful....Not like me...As a daughter of Aphrodite, we get our beauty genes from our mother. But our beauty seems un-natural and too....Too fake.... Butterflies have a natural beauty. Something only nature can gift them......How they fly so quietly, how when they land by you, they are still relaxed. They are majestic creatures with a unique personality to each of them. Us humans are so plain and alike.... Some humans even hunt butterflies, the beauties of nature. They put them on displays like beasts and make me tempted to strangle them. No butterfly should be hurt....Hunts...It has been days, or was it weeks, months since I had been banished from the hunt? I cannot remember much except a white fog and then..Butterflies... A million butterflies circled my head, and i cried out softly in confusion. Moving together, they all landed upon my arms, on the little wooden bench in the middle of the meadow, where daises bloomed under my feet, one by one, as I walked. '' ''My head was calm, no thoughts came into it. Only a white mist screen of nothing. I giggled and danced with the butterflies, singing along with their echoing, clear voices. My feet were light, all my movements were and i felt like I was walking in clouds, yet on the ground. "Somewhereeee, over the rainbowww -" I stopped singing suddenly as a storm appeared above me and the beautiful butterflies. We screamed in one, and started running and flying in circles, as dark voices came out around us. "You cannot escape! You failed me!" Lady Artemis' voice screamed. I cried and tears of blood fell down my cheeks, as butterflies fell rom the fky, shocked by lightning. "You don't deserve to be my child, you are not beautiful! Loveless freak!" My mother, Aphrodite's, voice yelled, souding oh so much like my own. I cried harder, and my blood tears started to make puddles, as the rain became blood too. The beautiful butterfly wings were now stained red and tehy screamed in agonizing pain. "FAILURE! FREAK! LOVELESS!" Names fell upon my ears as I screamed, my voice not breaking until one final word slipped into my hearing range. "Murderer..." It was the voice of a man...The voice of my father..The one I never knew, but knew somehow.... I had never met him, heard him, thought of him. But somehow I knew it was him. I knew my birth had killed him, and thats why everyone must hate me. The blood rain suddenly made a flood, and I screamed as I was pushed underwater and then -'' I awoke and screamed. The nightmare had destroyed the last fragile hope of being loved, in my mind. I awoke from the blood-filled butterfly delusion only to realize as butterflies landed upon my face, that my whole life... 'That my whole life was just a butterfly delusion.....'''